


Consolidation

by lary



Series: Mercy [2]
Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes on as it always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolidation

 

 

“I'm sorry I was rough, baby, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Christopher wishes Tony would always hurt him like last time. These soft words and softer touches, this intense gaze burning into his eyes and pinning him down more efficiently than Tony's weight on top of him, they leave him raw and open like nothing else.

 

“You've always been too fucking pretty,” Tony says. “Even as a boy, you were so goddamn beautiful.”

 

His response is a chocked moan, his thighs falling open as Tony's cock slides in again, tortuously slow. If only he were allowed to close his eyes, it all wouldn't perhaps hurt so much, but that's not how Tony wants him tonight – no hard fuck where he couldn't care less about Christopher's pleasure.

 

What most people never find out is that Tony's the most dangerous when he cares.

 

“You were just a kid, then, fifteen, but I couldn't help wanting you, even when I wouldn't allow myself to take you yet.” Tony's dick drags over his prostate, slow and fucking delicious. “You were such a fucking tease, hanging at our pool day after day, with barely any clothes on.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Christopher gasps, thinking about himself at fifteen, his every action even then designed to get his uncle's attention, never dreaming it was working. He'd been so soft, so innocent still, his chest swelling with pride when Tony praised him, his cock swelling in his hand when he jerked off in his bed, fantasizing about Tony's eyes fixing on him in a different way. Too innocent to even realize that Tony had already been looking.

 

“You've always been special to me, Christopher.”

 

It makes him groan, brokenly, desperately. And then there's a large hand taking his dick into a tight grip, deep voice telling telling him to _come_ , and Tony's penetrating gaze full of desire and satisfaction watching as Christopher breaks apart, shattered by him once again.

 

 


End file.
